La aventura de Tsunade en la region de Alola segunda Parte
by Herman Ercolano
Summary: Siete meses después de haberse mudado a la isla Akala en la región de Alola la ex Quinta Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja comienza a disfrutar de los beneficios de su nuevo hogar, dándose cuenta del tiempo que perdió y no aprovecho con el pasar de los años nuevas amistades surgirán, así como un posible interés amoroso en Akala.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

**_#U_****_na noche tranquila en la región de Alola y en el paraíso Æther encontramos a la presidenta de la fundación disfrutando de la noche nadando en su piscina personal bajo la luz de la luna._**

**_#Lusamine: Que relajante se siente el poder nadar una noche tan hermosa como está bajo la luz de la luna, eh…_**

**_# _****_En eso la presidenta del paraíso Æther ve volando una aeronave sobre su espacio aéreo a lo que Lusamine sabía de quien se trataba._**

**_Lusamine; Veo que ya regresaste de tu viaje Lucia…_**

**_Decía la rubia mostrando una cara de alegría mientras miraba el hermoso cielo nocturno despejado._**

**_# A la mañana siguiente…_**

**_#Han pasado siete meses desde que nuestra querida Tsunade junto a su pequeño Riolu se mudaron a la isla Akala en la región de Alola y nuestra querida ex Hokage se encontraba disfrutando de los beneficios de su nuevo hogar en la isla Akala._**

**_#Por lo que encontramos a Tsunade hoy disfrutando de un día de palaya junto a su Riolu, su Espeon y su nuevo Pokemon una Gardevoir de color azul marino la cual capturo tres meses atrás cuando era una pequeña Kirlia, durante ese tiempo nuestra querida ex Hokage estuvo entrenando en las batallas Pokemon con la ayuda de su amiga la Kahuna de la isla Akala durante ese tiempo consiguió aprender a dominar los movimientos Z gracias a las lecciones que Olivia le dejo._**

**_Ahora Tsunade quien se encontraba disfrutando de un día de playa se encontraba buceando junto a sus Pokemon bajo el agua observando los hermosos arrecifes de coral que había en los alrededores._**

**_Y unos segundos después ella y sus Pokemon salen a la superficie…_**

**_Tsunade: Cielos si que son hermosos los arrecifes que hay aquí…_**

**_"_****_Rio, Espi. Gardevoir", le decían felices sus Pokemon al estar de acuerdo en lo mismo que su entrenadora._**

**_Tsunade: Tienen razón chicos eh, que les parece si almorzamos algo antes de volver a casa, le prometimos a Olivia que nos juntaríamos con ella para ir a cenar ya que la señorita Amara nos invitó esta noche a cenar con su familia al rancho Ohana esta noche._**

**_Minutos después Tsunade quien estaba vestida con un traje de baño completamente blanco se encontraba disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo junto a sus tres Pokemon y su Pokemontura._**

**_Tsunade: Esta delicioso no lo creen…_**

**_Le dice Tsunade a lo que sus Pokemon estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo como su entrenadora._**

**_Entonces Tsunade ve a alguien no muy lejos suyo…_**

**_Tsunade: Es la enfermera Joy, pero que hace aquí…_**

**_Tsunade entonces recordó que se trataba de la misma enfermera Joy que ayudo meses atrás cuando se disloco el tobillo, entonces decide ir a ver para saludarla._**

**_Tsunade: Estas muy lejos del centro Pokemon enfermera Joy…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Eh, es usted Tsunade…_**

**_Tsunade: Como has estado?..._**

**_Mientras tanto en el puerto de la isla Akala, una lancha del Æther se encontraba dejando a Lusamine en el puerto._**

**_Lusamine: Regresen por mi dentro de cuatro días si por cualquier cosa surge alguna emergencia avizenme._**

**_Empleada: Si entendido presidenta…_**

**_Entonces Lusamine se pone en marcha hasta una casa que tenía en la isla Akala, durante su camino ve desde cierta distancia a Tsunade hablando con la enfermera Joy._**

**_Lusamine: Vaya esa sí que son dos buenas amigas sobre todo la hermosa señorita de pelo rubio._**

**_Decía Lusamine así misma mientras seguía su camino…_**

**_De vuelta con Tsunade y la enfermera Joy…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Este Sándwich esta delicioso_**

**_Tsunade: Pues gracias me alegro que te gusten yo misma los prepare._**

**_Enfermera Joy: Con razón están deliciosos…_**

**_Tsunade: Pues gracias, así que tienes dos días libres en el centro Pokemon…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Si así es una de mis hermanas me está cubriendo mientras tanto…_**

**_Tsunade: Ya veo_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Que día más hermoso no lo cree…_**

**_Tsunade: Tú lo has dicho linda…_**

**_Decía Tsunade mientras las dos se reían picaronamente…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Sabe es muy bonito que se viniera a vivir a Alola desde la región Kalos…_**

**_Tsunade: Si una de las razones por las cuales me mude aquí a Akala en la región de Alola fue para volver a empezar de nuevo y fue por eso que me decidí por un lugar bonito como Akala._**

**_Enfermera Joy: Ya veo, oiga Tsunade me preguntaba si usted tiene a alguien especial en su vida._**

**_Tsuande: Hablas de que si tengo familia, pues si una en Kalos además de tener una casa alla y el resto en las regiones de Sinnoh y Wornington._**

**_Enfermera Joy: Ya veo, no yo me preguntaba si usted tenía novio o novia…_**

**_Tsunade: No precisamente por…_**

**_Enfermera Joy (Nerviosa): Solo por curiosidad…_**

**_Tsunade entonces nota que su nueva amiga estaba algo nerviosa…_**

**_Tsunade: Creo notar porque me hiciste esa pregunta, te gustan las mujeres…_**

**_Esto puso a la enfermera Joy completamente nerviosa…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Eh como lo supo…_**

**_Tsunade: Solo lo note pero tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo nadie lo sabrá._**

**_Enfermera Joy: Gracias no se lo diga a nadie porque si no, no se lo que pensarían de mi sobre que me gustan las mujeres…_**

**_Tsunade: Tranquila no pasa nada no le veo nada de malo el estar enamorada de una mujer, para serte sincera yo también estuve de novia una vez…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Estuvo de novia una vez que fue lo que paso…_**

**_Tsunade: Mi prometido murió en un accidente hace años…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Lo lamento no fue mi intención…_**

**_Tsunade: No descuida eso fue hace mucho tiempo desde entonces seguí adelante, pero no me molesto en formar una amistad y una relación con algunas otras personas todo con alguien tan bonita como tu…_**

**_Le decía Tsunade quien le da un beso en la frente a la enfermera Joy…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Pues muchas gracias Tsunade sabe deberíamos de juntarnos alguna vez para almorzar o tomar algo juntas, si le parece…_**

**_Tsunade: Me encantaría muchísimo así nos conoceríamos mejor…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Seguro, que le parecería mañana_**

**_Tsunade: Seguro eh…_**

**_Entonces sin previo aviso la enfermera Joy le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Tsunade haciendo que esta se sonroje…_**

**_Tsunade: Hey por que hiciste eso, dice Tsunade sonrojada_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Para la suerte, le dice la enfermera Joy Feliz guiñándole el ojo…_**

**_Esa misma noche en la otra parte de la isla Lucia se encontraba en su hangar dándole mantenimiento a su C-130, cuando la entonces ex piloto de Unova escuchan que tocan la puerta._**

**_Lucia: Si…_**

**_Lusamine: Como vas con esas reparaciones amiga…_**

**_Lucia: Eh Lusamine, decía Lucia quien se sonroja ante la visita sorpresa de su amiga Lusamine quien iba vestida con un vestido mitad negro y mitad blanco además de que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro, además de estar muy reveladora Lusamine._**

**_Lucia: Guau Lusamine que te trae por esta parte hermosa de Akala…_**

**_Lusamine: Que una no puede visitar a su mejor amiga que vive en la isla Akala…_**

**_Lucia: Ahí llevas razón te vez realmente hermosa esta noche y ese vestido te hace lucir radiante._**

**_Eso hace que Lusamine se sonroje…_**

**_Lusamine: Pues tu también te ves realmente hermosa aunque estas realmente sucia y cubierta de aceite de motor…_**

**_Lucia: Oh, lo siento déjame que de una ducha y enseguida estoy contigo Lusamine…_**

**_Lusamine: Seguro, traje algo de comida para que podamos cenar juntas que te parecen…_**

**_Lucia: Seguro ponte cómoda…_**

**_Lusamine: Descuida tu ve tranquila…_**

**_Le dice Lusamine mientras Lucia se iba a asear para poder cenar juntas y que es lo que sucederá a continuación descúbranlo mientras la aventura continua. _**

******_Esta historia continuara…_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Una noche tranquila y hermosa en la isla Akala y con el cielo despejado mostrando la hermosa luna la cual refleja su luz contra el agua del océano._**

**_En las playas de la isla Akala encontramos a Tsunade quien estaba dándose un chapuzón con su vestido blanco puesto, entonces cuando esta emerge a la superficie desde el agua esta se lo quita dejándolo mojado a un lado de la orilla y volviendo a sumergirse con su traje de baño negro, puesto bajo el agua._**

**_Tsunade: Que relajante se siente el poder nadar en el agua en noches hermosas como esta…_**

**_Decía Tsunade quien se encontraba recostada sobre el agua flotando y con su pelo suelto sobre el agua pero en ese momento algo estaría a punto de sorprender a Tsunade ya que a lo lejos en la luna un objeto volador no identificado se dirigía directo hacia ella y unos segundos después pasa volando al lado de ella sobre el espacio aéreo de Akala._**

**_Tsunade: Rayos eso es un Pokemon_**

**_Se decía ella así misma mientras las miradas de entre ella y el Pokemon misterioso se entre cruzaban, para luego este así desaparecer a toda velocidad…_**

**_En el centro Pokemon…_**

**_Encontramos a la enfermera Joy, quien se encontraba tomándose un descanso ya que al ser una noche tranquila al no haber mucho trabajo lo que le permitió disfrutar de una buena taza de café._**

**_En eso sintió como alguien le abrazaba alrededor de su cintura para luego así darle un beso en el cuello, lo cual hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido ante tal acción._**

**_Enfermera Joy: Tsunade…_**

**_Tsunade: Como estas hermosa…_**

**_Y lentamente los labios de la enfermera Joy con los de Tsunade van uniéndose hasta formar un dulce beso de dulce amor el cual luego se torna apasionado, en eso la enfermera Joy siente como Tsunade comienza a desabrocharle la parte de atrás de su uniforme, sin embargo…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Cielos…_**

**_La enfermera Joy se despierta de golpe resultando ser nada más que un sueño…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Solo fue un sueño pero parecía tan real…_**

**_Entonces la enfermera Joy sentía como humedad en su cama en donde dormia…_**

**_Enfermera Joy: Cielos fue un sueño bastante húmedo el que tuve pero parecía tan real…_**

**_A la mañana siguiente en casa de Tsunade…_**

**_Ella y Olivia junto a sus Pokemon se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno preparado por Tsunade…_**

**_Olivia: Este café con pan y huevos fritos están deliciosos, le dice Olivia al deleitarse con el exquisito desayuno preparado por Tsunade._**

**_Tsunade: Pues gracias Olivia es la primera vez que preparo algo delicioso para alguien incluso la comida para los Pokemon…_**

**_Olivia: Por lo visto no eras buena cocinando…_**

**_Tsunade: Si debo de confesarte de que no era muy buena cocinando, siempre me salía desastrosa la comida y no le gustaba mucho a nadie ni a mi hermanito, pero en estos siete meses que llegue a vivir aquí a Akala comencé a tomar clases de cocinas y aprender a mejorar en ello así como en muchas otras cosas y en parte gracias a ti amiga…_**

**_Olivia: Eso es bueno y estoy orgullosa por ti amiga y estoy segura que si tu hermano y tu prometido siguieran vivos les habría encantado como mejoraste a la hora de cocinar._**

**_Tsunade: Te lo agradezco Olivia eres la mejor, le dice Tsunade mientras esta sentía la mano de Olivia sobre su mejilla…_**

**_Olivia: Oí por la enfermera Joy que la ayudaste cuando esta tubo el accidente que es donde se disloco el tobillo así que es cierto lo que me contaste sobre que eras medico…_**

**_Tsunade: De los que ayudan a las personas y sobre los Pokemon apenas se primeros auxilios, supongo que estoy en problemas por eso…_**

**_Olivia: Oye no es para tanto pero sabes tu ayuda como medica le vendría no solo muy bien a Akala, si no también a toda la región Alola…_**

**_Tsunade: No lo se Olivia una de las razones por las cuales me mude fue para poder empezar de nuevo y dejar todo atrás…_**

**_Olivia: Oye no te dije que dejaras tu nueva vida aquí en Akala simplemente te digo que serias una estupenda medica aquí en Akala piénsalo eso te vendría muy bien para ti además cuentas con tres increíbles asistentes que te ayudarían…_**

**_"_****_Rio, Espi, Gardevua", decían los tres Pokemon de Tsunade felices dispuestos a ayudar a su entrenadora en su labor como medico._**

**_Olivia: Y claro también te ayudare en lo que necesites amiga, tienes todo mi apoyo…_**

**_Tsunade: Déjame que lo piense y te lo diré…_**

**_Olivia: Seguro tomate tu tiempo no hay apuro para decidirlo ya, ya…_**

**_Tsunade: Gracias Olivia eres la mejor…_**

**_Olivia: No hay por qué amiga, le dice Olivia quien le recibe el abrazo de Tsunade…_**

**_Entonces…_**

**_Olivia: Te dire que vamos a las ruinas de la vida y tengamos una batalla Pokemon y si te parece bien tengamos entonces una cita solas tu y yo que te parece…_**

**_Tsunade: Es una estupenda idea Olivia y que esperamos…_**

**_Olivia: Bien entonces pongámonos en marcha, andando todos también…_**

**_Les dice Olivia a sus Pokemon y a los de Tsunade poniéndose así todos en marcha para poder disfrutar del hermoso día._**

**_Esta historia continuara…_**


End file.
